


Strength in Repose

by cadkitten



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mental Anguish, Near Death Experience, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock had once told her she was the most talented, that he’d never once thought her anything but the very best... and that she’d shown a sincere strength of character that rarely anyone else ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength in Repose

**Author's Note:**

> http://beeimg.com/images/x21672101852.gif  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Blue Butterfly" by Aya

There had been that moment in which Nyota had been certain that Spock had died, that she had witnessed his very death on the screen before her eyes. In that very second of time, she hadn’t been able to comprehend the mounting emotions that plagued her body: fear, sadness, heartbreak, agony... perhaps anger, frustration. There were too many to count and in the next moment she had quite simply pushed it all back inside, swallowed it down because that’s what a Starfleet officer did. And she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to prove herself perfectly capable of it all, even in the face of the loss of the man she’d come to care for.

The only outward reaction had been her hand coming to cover her mouth, the pain in her eyes as she turned away from the screen and went back to her job at hand. This was no time and no place for her to break down, no matter how very much she just wanted to cry. Spock had once told her she was the most talented, that he’d never once thought her anything but the very best... and that she’d shown a sincere strength of character that rarely anyone else ever had. She pulled from those words now, building a wall deep inside of herself, a barrier between heart and mind, between emotion and logic, and she stepped forward into the moment. Spock would have been proud; it was so very Vulcan of her to put logic and mind at the forefront.

Time slipped forward, the crew frantically working to keep everyone possible alive and well in those few moments. The very moment that they pulled away from the black hole, that the imminent threat was abated, Uhura felt like the world was going to crash down on top of her. Throughout it all, Spock’s signal had been silent. Not a word across the frequency and all she could envision was his drive, his desperate need for revenge... something so very _human_ launching itself inside of him at that last moment; the whisper of a long-lost desire pushing him into staying with the ship as it crashed into Nero’s.

Hands trembling, she pushed herself back from the console, requesting leave with numb lips. A few moments of privacy, somewhere to escape to in order to find out if she should be crying in relief or in mourning. In the lift, she pushed the button for the proper portion of the ship, closing her eyes as she waited, holding herself together for only a few moments more. Soon, she consoled the beast that writhed within her chest, soon she could let it free and let the emotional tide sweep her away. But not just yet, not until she found the truth.

The lift arrived at the proper floor and she all but raced down the short hallway and into the transporter room. Kirk and Pike were sitting on the edge of the transporter pad, Bones examining them intently, his tricorder scanning for anything wrong. Her eyes flicked across the room, finding only two and her heart clenched in her chest. Tears welled in her eyes and she reached for the wall beside herself, afraid her legs would give out on her at any second.

Kirk’s eyes flicked up to meet hers and for a moment, he pursed his lips, and then he sighed. “Uhura.” She tried her best to focus on him over the fear flooding her body. “He’s in his quarters.”

Relief came through her in a torrent. It was almost more overwhelming than thinking he was gone... that she’d lost him before she ever really had him in the first place. She shoved away from the door and completely forgot about being professional, running down the hallway and back to the lift. Up two decks and then off. She rushed down the corridors at breakneck speed, whipping past nervous crewmembers, only pausing to rip one of the emergency kits from the panel in the wall to hand to someone in need, parts of the deck having become an evacuation zone for the portion of the ship that had been damaged.

Moments later, she arrived at his quarters and stood there, just outside the door, catching her breath. Her fingers brushed over the panel beside the door and a moment later, she heard the mutter of, “Enter,” from inside. The door whooshed open and she stepped inside, the door closing behind her. Automatically, she reached to engage the lock that wouldn’t allow anyone in without an override.

Spock was sitting on the edge of his bed, shoes off to the side and his head in his hands. By all rights, he looked absolutely miserable. Though, thankfully, he seemed physically undamaged.

Uhura moved to his bed, standing before him for a long moment until he looked up at her. Without hesitation, she slid to straddle his lap, her hands coming up to cup his face, her lips catching his own a moment later. She pushed everything forward for him, all of her emotions to show him how much she could feel over one single man. She gave him her love, her fear, her passion, and her anguish.

His arms came up around her waist and he pulled her close, just closing his eyes as she sank against him. Everything about him was open, completely raw and flayed as though this were the very core of his being she was experiencing. Even as she drew her hands down his chest, he shuddered beneath her, and when she pulled back from the kiss she knew exactly where this was going... where the ultimate conclusion of the moment would be.

Deep brown eyes seemed to almost consume her as she stared down into them, one hand lifting to lightly run her nails over the nape of his neck, the pads of her fingers brushing over the short hairs there. The war she witnessed in the next few moments was almost shocking; the tug of logic telling him he had other things to do and the emotional response of his Human side forcing him toward the comfort she was so obviously offering him. Behind it all, anger began to well up, his hands trembling as he gripped her uniform harder in his fists.

“Don’t,” she whispered, leaning in and pressing the lightest of kisses across his cheek, pressing her own against his skin a moment later, breath whispering across his ear. “My sweet blue butterfly... just... fly free for this moment. It’s okay to feel, Spock... it’s a part of you just as it’s a part of me.” Her hands slid down over his chest to the hem of his shirt, lifting it gently, her hands flitting down to the button on his uniform pants. “Take this for what it is.”

Slowly, his hands loosened in her clothing and he seemed to relax beneath her touch. Even as she unfastened his pants, her fingertips dipping inside, he didn’t protest. A soft huff of breath left him as her fingers found his growing arousal, rubbing at the bulge.

Pulling back just the smallest amount, her lips met his again. And this time there was a heat to it that couldn’t be denied any longer. Passion gripped them as flesh slid against flesh, glistening, slick muscles tangled in the dance of lovers. By the time they parted, both were short of breath, both in need of far more. Uhura began to pull away, intent to move herself to kneel in front of him on the floor, to provide him with such pleasures as she was sure he’d not allowed himself to know. But before she could move even a few inches, Spock had asserted his control over the situation, and she found herself flat on her back on his bed.

Pressing between her legs, he leaned down over her, kissing her deeply once again. This time there was something fierce in it; the pressure of a man at his wits end, of a man that needed to let everything out and had finally found the one acceptable way of doing so. And she opened herself to it. Even as he pushed her skirt up, his hands skimming up her thighs, she understood that this was everything she’d been asking him for the past few days.

Her mind flitted over the treasured moments: stolen kisses in the heat of dire circumstances, fleeting glances that she’d always known meant more than they should have. After all, theirs was a forbidden love. The love between teacher and student, mentor and mentee. But the truth of it all was that neither of them could deny it any longer. It was more than simple attraction, more than the fleeting lust of a moment or of the situation. Those fires had burned long before this crisis. It was, after all, why he’d seen it necessary to try not to show favoritism in her assignment on the ship; because he’d felt it just as much as she had.

The feeling of his hands sliding her panties down her thighs was more than enough to ignite every last ounce of passion within her. The moment he had them off, she reached for him, her hands grasping his slacks and his underwear and pulling them down in one, smooth movement, revealing him to her gaze. Her hands pushed up on his shirt, the movement frantic.

Spock pushed himself upright for a moment, pulling his uniform over his head and tossing it on the floor before he leaned back down, catching her lips with his own as he pressed against her. She let out a soft cry of pleasure as his length brushed over her most sensitive areas. Her hips bucked up to meet his and the next few seconds were a frantic scramble, the pair of them unable to wait another second. Her hands smoothed over his chest, her body aching beneath his.

When it happened it was like Heaven had just pierced her. Spock’s length slid deep inside of her, her body gripping him like a glove. Relief flooded through her for the second time and she found herself thinking that it was this that she’d been waiting on since the moment she’d met him. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around his waist, locking her boots at the ankles, her fingernails lightly raking down his chest as he began to move over her.

He was gentler than she’d expected, his hips slowly grinding against her own, circling and then actually thrusting for a few moments before going right back again. She slid one hand up his chest, reaching to cup the back of his neck, drawing him down over her. Their mouths met and this time it was delicate, the light flick of tongue against lips, the petal-soft movements that enveloped her in a feeling of warmth. Her palm came to rest over his heart, feeling it as it beat quickly within his chest. The urgency of the moment grew steadily between them, his pace slowly picking up, his thrusts growing more forceful as the minutes ticked by.

His lips trailed down her neck, tasting and teasing, encouraging her to let all of her emotions free as his hips worked, burying himself deep within her time and again. His urgency built until he finally allowed a shocked moan to fly free on the air, his face slowly contorting into a mask of pure bliss. His hips stuttered against her and then she could feel it as he lost it, his cock throbbing deep inside her, the warm flood of his release filling her. Her hips arched and her thighs strained as she kept him in place, not wanting anything but this. Somewhere in the far corner of her mind she understood both of their urgencies in this: the loss of his people, genocide of the greatest proportions... this moment was the culmination of so much more than their affections for one another. 

The moments ticked by, silence filling the room save for their gasping breaths. When he moved again, it almost surprised her. She clutched at his shoulders and shifted with him as he rolled onto his back. Her knees touched the mattress and she sank down onto him with a gasp, feeling his hardness still deep inside her body. His hands settled on her hips as his eyes met her own. “This isn’t just for me,” he quietly intoned, his voice full of the sincerity she’d come to love and adore from him.

Taking her cue, she shifted over him, getting into a better position, one that brushed her clit against his skin, his cock filling her as deeply as it possibly could, and she began to move her hips, rocking them back and forth, grinding down hard on him. His hands slid up her sides, exploring, and then around to the zipper on her uniform top, drawing it down and then pulling it from her body. With a single flick of his fingers her bra went with it, falling to the floor with his clothing. His hands came up to lightly cup her breasts, just holding them, his thumbs brushing over mocha nipples as he watched her move above him.

The attention to all of her, the way he looked deep into her eyes, was ultimately her undoing. With a cry, she lost herself, bucking hard against him as she started to cum, her body spasming around his shaft as she lost it. His hands slid down to her hips, grasping them a bit harshly, his back arching as he began to thrust hard and fast into her body. This time she could see him truly letting go, his control snapping as he began to moan, losing himself in her body as he fucked her. And when he came for the second time, the sound of his voice echoed in the room as he spilled within her, his thighs trembling beneath her, hips jerking erratically.

Seconds later, he collapsed against the bed and she slid down on top of him, curling herself around him, her head pressed against his chest, one hand in his hair, the other resting on his chest. And finally, the tears came crashing down onto her, spilling silently from the corners of her eyes.

His fingertips gently wiped them away as the minutes ticked past, neither of them saying a word, the ones they could have used seeming unnecessary in the wake of what had transpired. For once, actions spoke louder than words ever could have. Even as the pair slowly relaxed, they both knew... this was only the beginning.

**The End**


End file.
